


The Dragons Prize

by Lilac_symphony



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Dragons, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_symphony/pseuds/Lilac_symphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Heartfillia has moved out of her fathers house and is currently attending Magnolia University. She knows of the dangers that lurk in the dark and how some creatures choose not to follow social laws, simply living lives as if their kind was never exposed.</p><p>Her bestie Levy even warned her about the sudden increase of Dragons lurking in the near by forest. But Lucy has never taken any of that to heart, nothing has got her up to this point, why should any of that change now? Besides Lucy as enough repellent to ward off an army if need be, if only she could remember to refill it when she leaves the house...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Dark of the Night

I knew that I should have stayed at Levy's house, but the thought of leaving Plue alone for another night makes me feel so guilty that I have to rush back, besides it's only a few blocks, the sun just set I highly doubt that anything truly threatening would be out this early in the night. Either way I should still hurry, I'm running low on holy water and mountain ash and the rest of all my other precautionary items are locked away tight in my apartment. 

Lucy Heartfillia you are beyond the stupidity human to ever human. 

Why didn't I let Levy walk me home, oh right because I felt bad that the small pixie was sick and didn't want to trouble her. Why am I so caring for others yet I willingly place myself in danger every chance I get. 

Ya know what, whatever happens tonight I totally deserve it, obviously some twisted part of me what's to become daemon kibble it's only a matter of time. And if by some sort of miracle that I make it to my apartment without being eaten and hunted down then obviously I just like to put myself in danger and I'm not good enough to be daemon kibble.

“FUCK YOU DAEMONS I'M TOTALLY KIBBLE QUALITY” I swing my fist around as my voice echos in the night, quickly I remember what I just said and book it to my street before anyone takes me up on my offer. The loud mantra of ‘Shit, fuck, Shit, fuck, fuckity fuck.’ pushing my legs to move faster down the dark streets.

I feel my body fill with hope as I see my home appear in the distance, I hold back my squeal of joy as i sprint over the bridge fumbling to pull my keys out of my bag. I stop in front of my door allowing myself to catch my breath as I look for the key to the complexes front door. I'm so close to unlocking the door when a body tackles my side and sends me flying away from my apartment. 

“Gotcha!” I flail and kick at the body over me, fearing the worst. “You're a fast one! Almost didn't get you since that bridge was protected!” I look up at the boy in front of me, my eyes scan over his partially scale covered face and his horns that were peeking out of his pink spiky hair. “Do you know how long I've been trying to catch you blondie! WEEKS!” He's laughing now and I feel my body shake at the admission, my mind wondering to all those times I felt I was being watched only to brush it off as nothing. “I knew this was the night, I could feel it.” 

I try and push my body as close as I could on the cold concrete hoping it would swallow me alive as the daemons nose brushes against my own. I feel a lump form on my throat as he gives me a toothy smile, showing off his razor sharp teeth, I struggle as he looks over me. Yet it's like he doesn't realize I'm trying to escape, I feel a sob form in my throat at how weak I really am. Soon I'm blocking out what he's saying, my head slowly moving to look at my keys still in the door showing me how close I was to surviving. I let a tear escape from my eye before I'm crying and sobbing underneath the unknown creature, my body goes limp as I cry accepting my fate. 

“Blondie why are you crying.” I look up at him, trying to catch my breath between sobs he's hovering over me, arms crossed on his chest. “It's annoying, stop it.” I go to punch him but find my wrists locked into place by some sort of charm. 

“I'm crying because I'm going to die.” I watch him, sniveling and trying my best to look angry.

His laughter shakes his whole body, he clutches his sides tightly bending over so his face is inclined with my own, he wipes a tear from his eyes before wiping my own from my face. He shakes his head, patting my cheek lightly as if I'm some kid who's answered a simple question wrong. 

“I'm not gonna eat you weirdo,” I gasp as a feeling of hope gathers in my chest. “I'm just gonna kidnap you and keep ya.” My eyes go wide as the creature before me gives me a wide smile before slowly standing up, leaving me trapped on the ground. From this angle I can see his bright red scaled tail swinging back and forth and how he's topless and him raggedy loose fitting pants, seeming to be held together by a old frayed rope. 

“You can't!” The scream comes out sour, my throat still sore from my crying. “I have to feed my dog Plue, a-and my boss will fire me if I don't show for work.” I begin to struggle listing off all the reasons why I can't just be kidnapped randomly. “Plus next week is finals week at my university, if I miss that I'll have to redo the semester and I honestly can't afford to do that, I can just afford to pay my rent, speaking of if I don't she'll sell all my stuff and there are things I can't lose! I really can't be kidnapped right now.” I look at the demon before he slowly crosses his arms and pout at me. 

“But I want ya, you're pretty and I want to keep you.” I feel my jaw drop before anger rises in my cheeks. 

“Yeah well you can't! I'm not some random item that you can just steal because you like it!” I'm screaming now fighting against the charms to wrap my hands around his neck and strangle the infuriating beast. 

“Doesn't matter, I like you and you're going to be mine, I even collected some stuff to make you comfortable!” His words echo in my head before I realize what he means. 

“YOU'RE THE REASON MY STUFFS BEEN SLOWLY GOING MISSING!” He has the audacity to just smile at me as I scream at him at the top of my lungs. “LET ME GO SO I CAN BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!” I watch him snicker at me before slowly lowering his body to a squat to sit by me, just out of my reach. “DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY I SPENT ON BUYING A NEW BED SET! I THOUGHT I LOST IT AT THE STINKING CLEANERS!” 

He has the nerve to just sit there playing with my hair as I scream at him.   
‘I swear the second he releases these charms I'm going to slaughter him and make him my new belt.’ I gasp and go to yell at him as I feel a clawed finger flick my nose, I look at him confused and extremely agitated.

“Bad human, you don't threaten your dragon.” 

‘Dragon, that explains the hoarding and why he's so hell bent on kidnapping me. Ok think Lucy, what did Levy tell you about dragons.’ 

“Besides, after all the things I gathered for you! I even made sure they matched the things in your cave!” 

‘Dragons are known to collect things that collect their interest, maybe I could make a trade.’

“Besides once I show you off to that bastard Gajeel he’ll finally admit that I'm the better dragon.”

‘It has to be something shiny, something that will keep him satisfied so I can figure out how to get him to leave me alone.’

“Blondie are you even listening to me?” 

‘Maybe if I give him that bracelet i bought last week? Yeah that might work.’

“Dragon listen!” I watch as he leans closer to me as I call him. “I want to make a deal with you.” His pointed ears perk and twitch at that, a sly smile slowly replacing the curious expression on his face. “But you have to let me go first.” He frowns, leaning in much closer then I would usually allow for any person to be, staring deep into my eyes. Then to my shock he nods and wave his hand releasing the charms holding me captive. 

I gasp, slowly rising so I'm sitting on my knees gently rubbing the pain away in my wrists. I glare at him as he falls on his ass to give me his full attention. We sit and stare at each other in silent for awhile he moves closer sniffing at my hair before reaching out to touch it, quickly I swat his hand away before turning to face him fully. 

“I'll trade you a nice shiny diamond bracelet.” He simply rolls his head to the side tail standing at attention as he rolls his head beck in thought. 

“Can I see it first?” I'm taken aback about how easily my plan seems to be working. I quickly nod my head before jumping to my feet in excitement. 

“It's in my house, let me just run and get it and bring it down.” I turn to run towards my door until I feel something slowly wrap around my waist. I look down to see his red scaled tail wrapping itself tightly and securely around me lifting my feet off the ground as the dragon slowly rises to his feet as well. 

“I'm not letting you go in alone.” He throws a knowing smirk my way before walking towards the door, suddenly his tail twist and I'm horizontal to the ground I grip the tail around me tightly terrified of being dropped. I hear the faint sounds of a lock unlatching before I'm floating through the complex entrance and up the stairs to my apartment. “Besides this way I can just take you with me if I don't like the bracelet.” 

I gasp as the familiar surroundings of my apartment greet me, I watch as Plue slowly wobbles over to stand next to me, reaching out to me as I'm suspended a little higher in the air. I turn to look at the dragon who is glaring at my Plue as if he's offended him. I watch him as we make our way over to the vanity across the room, slowly and gently he possessions me to sit on the vanity chair before his tail releases my waist completely. I take a shaky breath before opening my jewelry box, gently sifting through it looking for the piece of jewelry that might grant my freedom. When I find it I slowly lift it from the box and lay it in the palm of my hand turning slowly towards the dragon who's looming over my shoulder. 

“This is it.” The words come out a whisper as I watch him in the mirror study the bracelet, sizing it up as his brows frown in concentration. He makes a soft humming sound before plucking the small bracelet from my hands. 

“Two weeks.” It's a commanded, spoken to make sure I know it's non negotiable. 

“Two weeks?” I turn in the chair so the top of my body is facing him, I see Plue hitting the offensive dragon's tail, unnoticed by the tails owner. “I don't understand.”

“I mean, if you give me the bracelet then I'll collect you in two weeks.” He looks at me like it was completely obvious. I just gape at him like a fish.

“That wasn't part of the deal!”

“We never actually made a deal Blondie.” 

“What do you mean!” I feel my fingers curl around the back of the chair, raising to my knees to be eye level with him. 

“You offered me the bracelet,” He leans in closer to me, his voice dropping to a soft whisper as his red eyes stare me down. “you never asked to exchange it for you total freedom.” My eyes go wide as I realize the flaw in my plans, he winks at me before pocketing the bracelet, “I'll be back in two weeks, get your stuff packed and sort out everything.” I watch him slowly open to window over my bed swinging his legs out the window before shooting me a final look. “If I was you, I'd just quit the job and tell your landlord you won't be needing this apartment anymore.” He smiles at me before disappearing into the night 

my body sinks against the chair as Plue gently tugs at my genes trying to get my attention, I look at him, his large eyes staring back at me before I let tears fall from my eyes. Terrified I stand up and reach to but Plue in my arms, slowly I walk towards my bed before laying on my back staring at the familiar ceiling. I ignore the burning in my eyes as the tears continue to fall, Plue desperately trying to wipe them away as the fall. 

“Plue, what are we going to do…” I close my eyes rolling to my side, feeling hopeless and terrified.


	2. The Nyph and the Iron Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, um this is six pages and I'm very surprised at that.

“Levy, oh god. Levy you need to pick up your phone! Honestly this is the fifth message.”

“LEVY IT IS STILL ME, IT IS 3AM AND YOU NEED TO WAKE UP.” 

“LEVY I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T FUCKING ANSWER ME I WILL RELEASE MY FUCKING DOG ON YOU.” 

“LEVY SO HELP ME GOD I AM GRABBING THE STICK!” 

“Levy it's still me Lucy, I have put away the stick and it's currently 6am. Oh by the way, THERE'S A MOTHER FUCKING DRAGON DEMONIC BOY SITTING OUTSIDE MY WINDOW. YEAH I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU, BACK THE FUCK UP SO HELP ME-”

“Stop yelling and go to sleep blondie.” 

“GIVE ME MY PHONE!” 

Slowly I rub my face groaning as I listen to the last of the messages, shivering as thoughts of a glittery large stick comes to the forefront of my mind. Slowly I slip my clothes on as the messages stop, double checking to make sure my hair covers my pointed ears, shoving a beanie on my head just in case. 

Slowly I lock up my small cottage and make my way downtown. The streets are flooded with people and I force my way through the crowds, feeling my wings twitch against my back demanding to be used. I roll my shoulders feeling them flutter slightly against my skin, a small snicker catches my attention, slowly I look towards the voice to see a familiar pierced dragon face. 

“Gajeel.”

“Shorty.”

“You left early this morning.” I smile up at my iron dragon before he gently kisses me on my cheek. 

“Work called me, there's was an emergency with the shipping company.” I hummed as I smile at the man behind Gajeel. 

“How'd bunny girl take the sick excuse?” I watch as he laughs at me cowardness at telling Lucy the truth. “You're going to have to tell her soon.” I glare at him and he just sighs, “Natsu caught her last night.” 

“I know, Lucy called and left me a dozen voicemails.” I swing my arms back and forth watching as Gajeel gathers the rest of his things, “he's there now, stole Lucy's phone.”

“Yeah, he swung by the shop this morning to tell me, apparently they made a deal, the coupling is happening in two weeks.” 

I huf before returning to my mission to get to Lucy. I hear Gajeel say his goodbyes to his coworkers before falling in step with me, he hums a tune while we walk down the roads. I feel my pocket vibrate against my thigh, and the familiar vibration tone tell me it's Lucy. 

“Hey Lucy, I'm-”

“LEVY HOW DO YOU GET RID OF DRAGONS.”

“Call their bluff.” I look as Gajeel as his rough words reach my ears. 

“Lue, call the bluff.” I hear screaming and Plue screaming in the background before a large roar and then silence. “Lue, are you still alive?”

“Oh god I killed him.” I stop and look at Gajeel growling at him slightly, he just laughs. “He froze up and just flew out the window, HE’S IN THE LAKE LEVY! Oh wait he's crawling out he's fine.” I hold back a few giggles, before we turn the corner and see a very soaked, very angry, Natsu crawling out of the lake, “oh I see you, I'll be down soon.” I turn to look at Lucy's window, waving before she smiles and shuts the window. 

“Salamander.”  
“Redfox.”

“OH yeah! You just got dealt justice by the Lucy.” I turn to Lucy who's still in her knight clothes standing triumphantly at the edge of the street, her reflection clear in the water in front of her. “How's it feel dragon boy?” She begins to giggle as her dog Plue wobbles to her side, mimicking her every movement. 

“So tell me ash for brains, was the bunny girl worth the month long hunt.” I watch Gajeel point at my best friend before collapsing in a fit of laughter besides me. “i mean, she's almost as weird as you.” 

“THAT'S NOT TRUE” I let a quick giggle leave my lips as the two in question shout at the same time.

“Lucy, we need to go,” I look at the two dragons who are now both in the lake. “Our morning lecture is going to start soon.” I watch as Lucy nods her head before running back upstairs to grab her bag, “you have two minutes to get out of that lake before she's at the window,” I glare at them eyes going green before sending a glowing smile at Lucy who waves at me as she opens her window, I turn back to the dragons now scrambling “now you have ten minutes before she comes downstairs, fully dressed, hair down and belly out, NATSU GET DRY AND OUT NOW!” The trees shake as my voice raises past it's comfortable level. 

I glare at the pink haired dragon slowly drying his hair, and body, with his flames. I watch Gajeel slowly inch his way closer to dry himself off. 

“Is blond-”  
“Lucy.”  
“Is Lucy going to come down in what she usually wears?” 

I glare at Natsu, watching him look at Lucy’s window longingly before I make my way across the river, I turn to give a final look at Gajeel as he watches me skip across the water. I wave a hand at him before pulling myself onto the rivers barrier and swinging my legs over, I make sure my bookbag isn't went before looking back to see the dragons gone. 

“Levy, come one!” I turn to a smiling Lucy, I gently pull at the hem of my dress, watching Lucy slowly as I stand up. I take in her white long sleeved crop top and her high waisted shorts just touching the black thigh high socks. “Did you get rid of ash breath for me?” I nod my head smiling at the clearly agitated girl next to me, I refrain for lecturing her on her behavior towards the two dragons, but I bite my tongue knowing how much of a sour subject men are in her life, especially those of the dragon variety. 

“Natsu, that's the name of the dragon who attacked you last night.” 

“You know him lev?”

“Gajeel does, they don't really get along. I don't know what's gotten into that boy.” I rub my arms sending a reassuring smile her way. “So tell me everything that happened.” She looks at me determined as I look towards the path leading to campus. 

“How are you feeling levy?” I look at her confused before I remember what she's talking about. 

“I'm fine really! Just needed a good night's sleep is all.” I laugh awkwardly at her skipping ahead to open the forest gate at the forest's path. 

As soon as my shoes hit the soft dirt path, we both stop letting me slip off my shoes to truly enjoy the feeling of the earth beneath my feet. I send a fond smile at Lucy as I feel the power of the forest flow through me. I can sense both dragons slowly walking besides us hidden beyond the line of trees, I focus on the soft sound of Lucy's voice reminding me of the summer bells I love to hear. I laugh as Lucy tells me of her adventure she had the night before, scolding her for tempting those around her with her battle calls. She lowers her head and blames to excitement of the movie marathon we had before she left. 

Fighting all my instincts I stay on the path, listening to the soft sounds of Gajeel and Natsu fighting in my home. Feeling the pull when one of them brutally crashes through several trees disturbing the creatures around them, I tighten my hold on my shoes focusing on calming the spirits and animals in the forest. 

“So then this morning I told him about how you're a fairy-”

“Woodland nymph.” 

“I always thought you were a fairy?”

“It's the wings isn't it.”

“Well…”

I sigh before smiling at Lucy as I explain, once again, that I'm actually pretty tall for a nymph and I would be considered a giant in fairy standards. I see Lucy sheepishly looking away, I don't hold it against her. Lucy is so knew to this side of the world, I smile remembering the aw and shell shock when I showed her my wings and ears. 

She had so many questions, most of which were on how to properly greet creature and what not to do as to not accidentally offend other creatures. We sat up night after night as I taught Lucy years of social cues and procedures that her father banned her teachers from teaching her when she was young. Although looking back I should have covered dragon mating and how dragons are a lot different than other creatures. But the small part of me wanted to keep that a secret, if only to see the face she makes after Natsu gives her the mating mark. Slowly I feel my hand moving to brush against my own mark on my shoulder, I smile thinking of the night of passion I shared with Gajeel. 

“Hey Lucy, I need to tell you something.” I stop walking, watching as Lucy slowly turns to look at me, confusion and a bit of worry on her face. “I haven't been completely honest with you lately.” I dig my toes in the dirt, grounding myself before taking a deep breath. “Gajeel and I are more than-”

“I know.” I gasp looking at the deep brown eyes of my best friend. “Levy I known for awhile,you might have taught me a little too well.” she lets out a soft giggle before sending me a sweet smile. “I knew you would tell me when you were ready.” She nods her head and I feel tears welled in my eyes. 

I laugh as they spill to flow down my cheeks, I run to her pulling her into a tight hug. Relief flows through me, pushing away all my fears and doubts that have followed me throughout the months I've known her. I feel bad about ever thinking Lucy would frown upon my love for another. I grip her tightly before linking our hands and continuing our journey to campus, as we become closer and closer to our destination Lucy begins to tease me and demand to know all about my new relationship. I simply smile at her widely, ignoring her very personal questions as we enter our lecture hall. 

I look around for our mutual friend Juvia and see she's missing, I begin to worry until I realize the time of year and a new wave of embarrassment sweeps over me. quickly I scan the room to find that Gray is also missing, as is Lyon. I turn to Lucy who has a wide smirk spreading across her face as she slowly walks to our usual seats. I've completely forgot that the Snow wolves go through heat during this time of year. I say a small prayer for our beloved siren hoping that gray is at least going easy on her this year. I let my mind wonder trying to figure out who Lyon had mated with, seeing as the last time I checked he was single and had no inkling of who his mate was. 

“Wonder if Juvia is gonna be able to walk this time.” I let a loud squeak slip through my lips as Lucy laughs at my embarrassment. 

“Lucy, for god's sake we are in class.” The blond simply smiles at me as I squirm uncomfortably in my seat. 

I turn my attention to our professor whose lecturing seems to go on for decades, slowly I rest my head on my hand daydreaming about the forest and my iron dragon. Before I know it our lecture is being dismissed and Lucy is waving me goodbye to rush to her next class. I smile gathering my things before heading to the courtyard hoping to get ahead on my reading before spring break hits. I sigh falling on the grass before taking out my book, I feel Gajeel presence before I see him, I smile as I feel tight arms wrap around me before I'm pulled out sit into his large lap. slowly I open the book and begin my reading, I feel Gajeel rest his head on the top of my head before I'm completely sucked into my book. Trusting Gajeel to pull me back to reality before my next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update on it's why, hopefully soon since spring break is coming up <3


	3. The Lions Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter And I edited and fixed the two chapters before it!!

I watch as Levy stumble into our last class loudly and clearly dazed, I hold back my laughter as she apologizes to a clearly pissed off professor. I simply pretend I'm desperately trying to look for my book before she plops defeatedly in the seat next to me, then I watch her rub sleep out of her eyes and try and right her hair. I let a snicker slip from my lips and I watch levy imitate me while scrunching her nose in concentration. 

The whole room collectively lets out a gasp as a red dragon slams through the doors colliding with the chalkboard on the other side of the room. Slowly Levy and I stand knowing what's going to happen next and when a second dragon, covered in gray iron with wings erupting from his back as he flies through the doors only to be tacked out of it by the first dragon. I watch as his own pair of blood red wings appear suddenly from a burst of fire erupting from his back. I look at leave who glaring at the door that the two dragons just flew out of, we both know what we have to do. 

“GAJEEL!” I sprint after levy as she glides through the air towards her mate. “GAJEEL PUT NATSU DOWN NOW!” 

I watch as the two dragons fight flying through the air before crashing to the ground only to start the cycle over again. I stop dead in my tracks as Natsu is tossed in my general direction, watching him land and tumble to my feet. I glare into his blood red eyes and bloodied face as he simply beams at me when he realizes I'm there. 

“Hey Lucy, are you done school?”   
“No, but you destroyed our creative writing classroom.”  
“Does that mean you can be mine now or…” 

I don't bother answering as Gajeel grabs him by the collar and they both continue their fighting, although this time levy is practically attached to her mate screaming her head off. I watch distracted as the two dragons descend with Levy desperately trying to keep up, I feel a gasp leave my lips as Gajeel takes a deep bite out of Natsu's side I watch the blood fall as they hit the ground with such force the earth collapse under them, I fall to my side from the after shock before I feel myself slowly moving in a crawl towards the ditch they've created. I realize my whole body is shaking in fear as a loud cry reaches me as I slowly pear over the crater's edge. 

“Natsu…” I surprise myself with the worry the single word holds as I see him standing over a, hopefully still alive, unmoving Gajeel. I bring my hands to my lips as Natsu turns to me, body almost completely covered in red scales and his horn larger and more terrifying than before. “Oh god,” slowly I watch him stalk towards me my body frozen as I see how hurt he is. “You're bleeding.” I look at him as he comes to stand in front of me, he's unresponsive and he's just standing there red eyes staring into my brown. 

“Lucy.” 

I watch as his clawed hand comes to grab my left hand pulling me to stand in front of him. I look up at him as he watches me with blood red eyes, I'm silent as I try and walk besides him watching Levy hit Gajeel repeatedly until he stirs. I hear a faint growl before I pulled away from the creator to stand with my back towards my best friend and her mate. 

“Natsu, you're still bleeding.” My worry falls to deaf ears as Natsu simply stares at me before dragging me to stand inches away from him. “You need to bandage your wounds.” Slowly I feel his hand glide from my hand to my arm before the other wraps around my waist, a scaled tail wraps around my legs keeping me in place as he slowly leans in. 

“Lucy.” 

I feel his hot breath fan against my face heating the blush forming against my cheeks. It take a deep breath not knowing what the dragon is doing, I try and pull my head back receiving a growl for my efforts. Quickly I swing my head forward connecting my forehead with his in a forceful smack I make a soft sound of pain as I feel his arm slip from my arm, his clawed hand digging into my waist. Anger fills me as I return a growl glaring at him, I watch his eyes go wide before a sly smirk crosses his lips. 

“You. Are. Hurting. Me.” I feel his grip loosen slightly at my voice, “I swear if you don't let me go I will skin you alive and wear you as my new purse.” He raises an eyebrow at my threat calling my bluff. 

He laughs in my face before laying his, now red, forehead against my own. I feel him take a deep breath before he disappears causing me to wobble since I'm no longer being held up. I try not to fall on my ass as I quickly rush back to the creator seeing Levy slowly heal her mate while scolding him for his actions. I look around quickly for the missing dragon before feeling gentle arms wrap around me, I feel my body relax against his back against my will. 

“Sorry.” 

It's a quiet whisper next to my ear as I feel his tail wrap around my waist pulling me against him. I lay my hands against his arms expecting to feel scales but being treated by soft tan skin. I nod my head looking at his arms and watching as his wounds quickly heal themselves, I feel him nudge my neck with his nose before resting his head on my shoulder. 

“I hate you.” 

He sinkers at my statement as his arms tighten around me. I squirm in his hold as his nips at my neck. 

“What the hell was that.”  
“Adrenalin rush.”  
“You scared me.”  
“I was in touch with my dragon.”  
“More like In touch with you dick.”

He laughs at my bluntness hiding his face in my neck, I dig my nails into his arms as I feel him push closely against me feeling his body flushed against mine. I blush further as I feel the outline of his defined body, along with something else against my ass. I squirm uncomfortably against him hearing him growl against my ear in warning. 

“LEVY, we’re leaving.” I gasp as Natsu words fill my ears along with the sound of wind being pushed around as my feet leave the ground.

Screaming I claw at the arms as we rise in the are flying away from the school and towards the town. Clawing at the arms and tail around me, angrily trying to wiggle my way out of his grip, getting a growl in response as we make a dive towards an open field. 

Flames surrounded us as the grass becomes closer, I feel clawed hands tightly grip my hip bushing my ass against a very prominent hard on. Slowly a clawed hand goes to grip my left breast causing a loud gasp to leave my lip as soon as my feet hit the gourd I'm turned and hungry lips devour me leaving me feeling witless and losing my footing. 

“Natsu wait.” I try and drag his face by gripping my his hair, I let out a moan as he protests by giving my ass a tight squeeze. “Fuck, stop that.” It's a pleading gasp as I'm pulled flushed against his chest, clawing at it as his wonder hands brushes against my most sensitive part. 

“Mate.” I gape at him, overcome with hunger as his blood red eyes stare into my own. I push against him breathing ruffly and trying to push our naked bodies away from each other, keeping my eyes trained on his face and not the large piece of meat against his extremely toned stomach.

FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK 

I let out a soft whimper as he sends me a toothy grin knowing what I'm trying not to notice. Oh god what was I trying to stop again, fuck shit seriously. 

“Lucy, we can stop.” I look straight into his nodding as a gentle hand runs through my hair. “I'm sorry, dragon instincts.” I feel his forehead rest against my one. “Stay here.” 

I nod my head focusing on steadying my breathing as I watch the dragon disappear into the trees in front of me. I feel a breeze run against my skin reminding me of how uncovered I am, I squeal folding into myself trying to hide as much as my nude body as I can, looking around frantically for something to pop out and stalk towards me. 

I'm not sure how long I've sat waiting but I do know that in some places my body's turned pinked from the cold. 

I look over my shoulder quickly as I hear the rustle in the distance, I see Natsu with tight jeans and sneaker on, he seems to have a sweatshirt and some boxes in his hands as he slowly makes his way towards me. I turn so my shoulders are facing him as he slowly falls to his knees thrusting the clothes out to me. 

I cough uncomfortably as I slide the sweatshirt over my shoulders pulling is and relishing in its warmth as I roll the oversized sleeves so my hands peek out. I struggle to put the boxes with out flashing the forest around us in my struggle I forget about the dragon sitting quietly behind me. 

“I would like to take you out to dinner.” I slide to sit on my knees too afraid to face the dragon behind me. “Gajeel told me it was the first step in courting you.” 

“O-Oh, um sure I-I’d really like that.” 

I squeeze my eyes shut what the hell was I saying! I barely know this creature and I'm agreeing to a date knowing he's seeing this as a courting ritual. I slowly stand hearing him doing the same behind me. Slowly I feel arms wrap around my waist as my feet are gently lifted off the ground. I concentrate on the forest flying below me and not the warmth and relaxation I feel as his scent fills my nose. I grip the arms tightly around me my nails digging into them, I can't concentrate on anything but the hot breath in my ear and the scent of firewood surrounding me. 

As my feet hit the concrete in front of my complex my knees give out slightly feeling his arms tighten around me until I get my footing back. I mumble an apology before slowly walking towards my front door, resisting the urge to look back at the dragon behind me.

There's a strong grip on my arm before I'm twisted and there's soft lips over my own. Slowly I allow my lips to move against his own, kissing him back with everything I'm worth. I let my hands leave the safety of my door as I grip his face making him stay still as his heat overwhelms us both, I pull away only inches to stare into his eyes. 

“You should go.” It's a soft and gentle whisper and I watch as he slowly leans in to kiss me again, “Or you could stay.” he smirks at me as I lead him through my door and up the stairs to my home. 

A complete and totally unamused Plue greets us at the door before climbing back on the sofa. I lead him slowly towards the bed unsure about what exactly I plan to do, I let out a low cough as I sit on the bed looking up at him. 

He just watches me, my eyes are completely transfixed as I watch his scales, horns, and tail slowly disappear leaving an extremely attractive young man in my presence. He looms over me making me crawl back on the bed as he slowly places his hands next to my thighs, his eyes are hungry and seem to light up the room. 

My back hits the wall as Natsu slowly brings his whole body onto the bed, I swallow the nervous lump in my throat before quickly sliding under the covers and putting my back towards him. I hear him also slide underneath the covers and I can feel his warmth as he slides behind me nuzzling into my neck and resting an arm over my waist before drifting off to sleep. 

I stare at the wall in front of me desperately waiting for sleep to overcome me, but it slowly greets me letting me sit and take in the warmth and dwell in my not so innocent thoughts in my head. I let out a squeak as I feel a scaly tail wrap around my right leg, my mind wanders to how he was squirming slightly over moments before, his reason for discomfort slowly creeping up my thigh. 

I shut my eyes tightly wishing for morning to come and screaming at myself for allowing the dragon into my home.


	4. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting, I've been in a slump and with finales around to corner I could bring myself to work on my stories!!! I promise I won't post a chapter this short EVER again.

It's warm when I stir, there's a scaly foreign object rubbing between my thighs as I try and remember the events from yesterday. 

I bolt straight up in bed, glancing at the dragon that makes a sound of annoyance before looking up at me, sleep still fogging his mind. I squirm a little when he sits up, chest beare and looks at me before wrapping strong arms around me and dragging me back to lay with my back against his chest. 

“I have to get up.”  
“No.”  
“I have school.”  
“Don't go.”  
“I have to.”  
“Skip.” 

I huff at Natsu's stubbornness before I feel him nuzzle himself softly into my neck. It's quiet for awhile and I find myself too comfortable to actually try and move. I grip my puffy covers dragging them to hide my blushing face as I lay my head on my soft pillow sleep threatening to overtake me. 

“I wanna stay like this.” 

It's a soft husky mumble but it makes my eyes grow wide, I blush at how cute the statement is before I try and wrap my mind around all the strange occurrences that went down yesterday. I blush more when I think about how Natsu called me his mate and I fight the tears as fear grips my body. I feel his arms tighten around me as my shoulders shake as I silently cry. 

“Lucy.” 

I don't respond, I curl into myself hoping for the dragon to leave me. Knowing that he's half dragon causes fear to swell in my stomach a feeling I opted to ignore until yesterday. I see a flash of blood fill my vision before I let out a soft whine gripping my pillow tightly, I shudder as a soft kiss is placed against my forehead. 

“Leave.” 

My voice is broken and I can feel the body grow stiff behind me. Slowly I feel his tail leave my legs his arms following, I close my eyes tightly as I feel the mattress move under his weight. I keep them closed as I hear him leave the apartment only allowing my cries to grow louder when I hear the complex door slam shut violently. 

I lay in my bed crying until I hear Levy enter, she calls for me but I only whimper in response. Soon she crawling on my bed and running her hands through my hair before I roll over to curl into her opened arm. I grip her tightly finally letting the sadness and fear take control, we lay like that for hours before I am finally able to compose myself. I apologize and Levy simply smiles before leaving me to shower, I can hear her in my kitchen preparing a very late breakfast. 

We eat in silence, my body tightly wrapped in a fluffy towel and Levy in her classic sundress she watches me clearly concerned but she won't push me for information. It's one of the reasons I love her so much, that and she's like sister I never had. We lock eyes and I watch as Plue curls in her arms before turning to get dressed. 

When I finished she's still sitting at the table waiting for me, slowly I slide back into the seat across from her. She doesn't speak and I know she's waiting for me to say something. I clutch my fists before saying the first thing that comes to my mind. 

“I'm leaving.” I watch as her eyes grow wide a silent question hanging from her lips. “I'm going to move back in with my father, I tried living on my own but it's too dangerous.” 

“Lucy.” It's a shock to us both, but the second it's leaves my voice we both know it's the truth. 

“I can't do this.” I feel my shoulders shake as hot tears fill my eyes. “I can't have that-that monster in my life.” I send a pleading look at Levy watching the hurt slowly move across her face. 

She suddenly stands making Plue jump away from the chair. I watch as she bites her lips and grip her bag tightly in her fist, I call out to her desperately but she doesn't answer me. I chase after her as she crosses towards the front door I reach out to her clutching her tiny wrists tightly in my hand. 

“Lucy, let go.” I don't I shake my head before my trip tightens on the soft fabric of her dress. 

“Please don't leave me.” 

“I know.” She curses under her breath “We both know that what happened to your mother was an isolated incident. I know how terrifying it must have been for you and how it still haunts you.” I release her watching as she turns to look me in the eyes. “Don't hold judgment over a whole species because of one incident.” 

I go to say something, anything, but she slips out the front door leaving me in the big apartment all by myself. Slowly I feel my knees hit the cold floor before my shake as tears stream down my face, Plue gently trying to whip them away as they fall. I dig my nails into the floor as my body goes numb, I bite my lip till it bleeds before I shut my eyes. 

In my heart I know that Levy is right but everything else is warning me of the dangers of monsters like him. My heart begs me to recall those memories of gentle touches, the scent of firewood and the warmth that the dragon engulfed me in. 

It useless and I feel my body slowly call out to the dragon. I continue to fight with myself as weakly make my way towards the safety of my bed.


	5. Changling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry for ghosting y'all! I'm going to be supper active for now on promise!!!

It's been weeks since i’ve seen Lucy, concerned for the blondes schooling only to find out that she had already contacted her professors and had been exempted from their exams after writing a supplement of the courses she had taken. 

At first I was so (e n r a g e d) angered by Lucy that I unfortunately took the overwhelming feeling out on my mates flat. that was until he was able to find a more productive use for my extra energy and focus that I was finally able to see what was really happening. 

Leaving the worn out dragon to regain his strength and-um-mobility I made my way down the familiar path towards my intended destination, my feet barely touching the street that was shrouded in darkness. 

Soon my senses detected the tiniest hint of blood and ash, pushing my body to the brink as I let my wings rocket me to towards the finale destination bursting through the opened window before my body gave way under the sight in front of me. Slowly I feel my bare feet hit the wooden floor as blood red eyes slowly watch me, I lift my hands resting them over my heart as I watch the dragons wings slowly moved to reveal Lucy sleeping with her arms wrapped around the man's waist. 

With a nod of the fire dragon's head I make my way over to them, resting on my knees as I gently run my hand through her hair. My eyes scan over her body searching for the source of blood I smelled on my way here, my eyes stop at the dried blood covering her fingers. I gasp before looking towards the dragon who shakes his head and shows a neatly bandaged arm with a small space where blood had soaked through.

“What happened?” He scuffs before running his fingers through Lucy's hair, staring as the strands catch in the moonlight. 

“I was collecting things for the mating ritual.” I watch as his eyes look over Lucy's sleeping form before he smiles. “I fell off her roof after she slammed her door, she's been doing that a lot.” 

I smile at the red dragon before making my way towards her desk, my fingers glide over the two weeks notice for her job. I look at it before my eyes catch a large list with the words ‘packing list’ written on the top. 

“We were suppose to go for dinner tonight,” I reach for the old leather book sitting untouched on her desk. “When I got here she was packing I thought she was packing for me.” I feel my shoulders slowly tense as his voice becomes deeper, “She said she didn't really know what she was packing for but she knew that something was going to happen and she needed out.” 

My eyes land on a picture of us holding our acceptance letters, Juvia balling her eyes out with the brightest smile plastered on her face. I grip it in my free hand tightly before I see tears land on the glass protecting the photo. I simply stare at the first photo the three of us have ever had taken of us, my mind wandering back to the event that it truly was. 

Levy was late, so very late. She blamed that strange man with piercings lining his face who decided he was going to bother her until she told him her name. She clutched the letter tighter against her chest pushing herself to soar away from the forest faster as her anxiety grew more and more. Slowly she started to see the far away light indicating the beginnings of the town and swore to herself that no matter what was in the envelope she needed to find a place closer to the city. 

By the time she got to her new friend's place she was out of breath and on the verge of panic. She was able to steady her breathing by the time her bare feet hit the cobblestone, her anxiety not so much. not censing the familiar presence behind her Levy squeaked as she was being pulled into a tight embrace by her friend Juvia. 

“Oh Juvia was so worried you hadn't gotten a letter!” Levy laughs as she feels Juvia's hot tears against her bare shoulder. “When Juvia arrived and couldn't find you, Juvia assumed the worst.”

“Juvi It’s fine see!” The Nymph thrusted the sealed letter in the Sirens face before laughing as she was once again brought into a tight hug. 

Above them in the second story apartment was a Blonde who was consumed with the scents of ink and ash. She hunched over the last letter she would be writing to her father, waiting for the ink to dry before placing the latter in the ready too mail envelope fore hiding it in her desk. She found her self slowly making her way towards her fireplace, her eyes catching the roaring flames that where just barley consuming the letter left to her. Mixed with its ashes where tears and the remains of the final letter that her mother left to her, swearing to keep the contents of the letter to herself she turned away from the burning fire and went to wash away the stubborn ash on her hands. 

Juvia and Levy where gleefully singing up to their Blonde friend before forcing themselves into the complex and dancing up the stairs. By the time they reached their friend's red painted door they were in a fit of laughter and had swapped their letters, they greeted the smiling blonde with open arms and smiles as she ushered them inside. 

They all planted themselves in the middle of the apartment the two girls relishing in the warmth admitting from the fireplace on the cold night. Levy tugged at the dark turtleneck as her blue haired friend simply stripped off the large winter coat and removed her gloves. Levy turned to Lucy feeling a shiver run through her at her friend's bare legs and simple sweater dress leaving her arms uncovered. 

“How should we do this.” Lucy's question hung in the air to be left unanswered. 

Juvia perked up before handing back Levy her letter.

Lucy plopped down besides the girls before placing her sealed letter on her thighs. She waited patiently watching the other girls before gently placing her finger under the letters opening and gliding it across the envelope. Juvia was quick to follow leaving Levy the last to open hers. 

It's silent as the read over their letters, the three girls each let their eyes dart to the others trying to decode what the results of their own letter could be. No one dared to show any form of emotion for the fear of the possibility that one of them hadn't made the cut. 

Before long Juvia burst out in laughter and tears as she waved her acceptance letter around, Levy slowly let a soft giggle leave her chest as she danced around the flat along side her Siren friend as Lucy bursted out in a triumphant battle cry before they all decided to go somewhere to celebrate. 

Once everyone was covered in their outerwear they as gleefully danced out of the apartment and down the street towards the local pub their hearts set on celebrating till dawn. 

As I was slowly pulled out of the wonderful memory my wings twitched as something in the air changed. Slowly I place the photo gently on the desk as I turn my body towards the dragon, his eyes are bright red and his fangs are bared as he stares down the door in front of us. 

I take a defensive stance as I hear a group of feet quickly make their way up the complex's stairs. Bringing my open palms in front of me I feel a sort of calming sensation rush through me as the power in the air surrounds me.


End file.
